Served!
by icycullen
Summary: Summary: Bella's messed up and a junkie. Edward's a dirty cop and a recovering sex addict. Somebody's gonna get served. ExB, Angst/Romance. RATED M. One shot.


**DISCLAIMER: Not Stephenie Meyer, don't own nothing, blah blah, whatever.**

**Title: Served. ExB, Angst/Romance. RATED M. One shot.**

**Summary: Bella's messed up and a junkie. Edward's a dirty cop and a recovering sex addict. Somebody's gonna get served.**

* * *

EPOV

I guess it was only fair. I was going to destroy her like she was destroying me. I put my gun on the desk. Couldn't have that in the way. I had to bring her down. Make her see what she was doing to me. She was a bad habit, sexy as hell and a fucking hooker. It was no good. Bad enough my job went to shit when I found her in some dirty alley begging for 5 bucks for blowjobs.

Bella. She was going to be the death of me.

Her eyes were real big and she stared at me like I was going to hit her. I laughed because she was being silly. I was a dirty cop. But I'd never hit a woman. Not unless they deserved it. But that was rare. Bella didn't deserve that. But she deserved _this_.

I reached out and grabbed her pussy over her jeans. She whimpered. I smiled.

"Who was the first to touch you here, Bella?" I whispered. I had her ass pinned against my desk.

"Charlie," she moaned.

I laughed again. "Another sob story, Bella? Stupid girl. I'm not buying that shit." Of course I didn't believe her. She was already wet and soaking through the crotch of her jeans.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Fuck you," she spat.

I laughed again. "No, fuck _you_."

I grabbed her and threw her across the desk. I couldn't stop myself anymore and she tortured me with all her ass wiggling and batting lashes. I was going to make damn sure she was served. I didn't even bother with her top. I just ripped down those jeans so I could get to the good stuff. I did try to stay away from this. Addiction. I couldn't stay away anymore than Bella could stay away from drugs. We were both addicts. I gripped her hips and pushed her bare pussy into me. We groaned when I pumped myself hard and fast into her. We could never stay away.

Getting my dick wet with Bella's juices wasn't my only goal. I wanted to feel like a king of champions. I wanted her to be only mine and no one else's. I bit her neck. Hard. Fresh flow of wetness and a scream. She was loving it. If she ever got away from me and anyone looked, they'd see my teeth marks on her neck. Mine.

She fought me and I didn't care. I knew she was loving it. Fists pummeled my arms and chest. I slapped her, but not hard. I didn't hit her. Just enough so she'd know I was in charge and not her. I leaned over and pressed my thumb hard on her clit and her eyes got even bigger. I grinned. Her nails dug into my skin, scratching and bleeding and I kept fucking her hard.

Her pussy tightened. Like a fucking vice grip. I loved it. I loved it when her mouth got wide and she wailed loud enough for the neighbors to think I owned a fire engine. I was a king.

She panted and wheezed when she came down from her high but I wasn't going to let her off easy. I whipped my rock hard dick out of her soaking pussy, grabbed her hair and shoved my dick in her mouth. I fucking loved the fact that Bella could deep throat. She was an expert. I shot half of my load down the back of her throat then pulled out and shot the rest all over her face.

I guess it was just in the heat of the moment. I backed away and felt really bad. I could see blossoming bruises all over her skin. I was an addict. I was a monster. She destroyed me.

I walked out of my apartment because I couldn't look at her anymore. I left her there, sprawled across my desk and wiping my spunk off her face.

She got served.

* * *

**A/N: So. Me and my friend liked reading fanfiction. We lurk. We don't review. Ever. Both me and my friend were raped in college. We met at a support group. I stated seeing a lot of fics with warnings about rape triggers. My friend didn't notice. She saw a summary for a story she won't talk about. The summary had the words "will contain rape triggers." She was triggered, just from reading those words. I think y'all are disgusting. I told her to sue. She probably will.**

**I know who started this. Y'all make me sick. Bullying authors, making them post hurtful warnings on their fics, using women's RL experiences, just because they write better than you do. Grow the fuck up. This one shot doesn't have warnings and never will. It's rated M, the summary is obvious. Ain't no one's problem if you can't tell the difference between fiction and reality. Rape is real. Fiction isn't. Get help.**

**Yeah, I hate rapefics too but I hate ignorance more. If someone really does post rape porn**, than call the cops, morons.

Btw, you idiots, it's called PTSD related triggers. No such thing as a rape trigger, stupid.


End file.
